Party Tattoos
by magicstick93
Summary: Her mum had always said 'you don't always get what you want'. Take last night, Rose hadn't wanted to go out, she hadn't wanted to be on the front page again, and she hadn't wanted Dominique to slap her for getting with Scorpius. "Merlin Rose what is that?" James asked pointing at the huge bruise slowly forming on her face. "A party Tattoo" She said completely deadpan.


_**Hey guys, first attempt at a fic. Let me know what you think. Desclaimer: all recognisable work by JK Rowling.**_

-—-—-

"ROSE WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I wake with a start, and glance over at the clock; 9am. It's the summer holidays; I shouldn't even be awake right now, but I know that tone, it'll be worse if I don't go. I angrily stomp my way from my room down to the living room. As I get closer I can hear my father angrily muttering to my mother. Great, I'm in for it again. The thing is I know I haven't done anything. I mean I didn't even go out last night, and I've not been awake today to do anything to warrant a telling off. Life is so unfair. Maybe they found out it was me who lost my mothers 'Hogwarts: A history'.

The first thing I notice when I see my parents is that my dads face is bright red, I half expected him to start steaming from the ears. Which funnily enough I've witnessed twice, and we don't talk about those particular occasions. The second thing I notice is the massive photo of me kissing Damon Zabini with his hand wandering under my top whilst being pressed against a wall in Diagon alley slapped across the front of 'Witch Weekly'. Shit.

Now I can play this one of two ways. The first, is to be really calm and appeal to my mother by being incredibly mature, and having an honest conversation with her. This will appease her and my dad will fall in line because Hermione Weasley is the boss both in work and at home. The second is to cry. Dad can't deal with me crying. I decide that option one will have to do because I think I've cried 4 times this week already, and they might start getting suspicious.

Before I even get a chance to construct my mature speech, dad starts making some weird spluttering sound. I think about maybe checking his airway because it sounds super unhealthy and I'm a bit worried he's going to stop breathing.

"This is what I mean, look at her" by her he means me and Im slightly offended, I look fabulous. "She's walking around in her underwear for Merlins sake. My 17 year old daughter looks like a…..a lady of the night" he rants.

I am in fact wearing pyjamas. So, maybe the shorts are incredibly short, and the tank top is now probably a size too small. And, I did of course; buy them to annoy both my parents. However, my own father just called me prostitute.

"Rude. I'll have you know Damon really likes these pyjamas" I spat.

Okay, I know, not one of my better ideas. I was; unfortunately, Ronald Weasley daughter and had in fact inherited his genes for a vile temper and speaking before I thought. As you can see a deadly combination that had got me into trouble on multiple occasions.

It seems that me insinuating that Damon may have seen me in my nightwear is too much for my dad because he can't seem to form words. So in jumps my mother. Mum will try to make me feel guilty. That's her go too. Dad gets angry screams and then calms down, or gives me some incredibly embarrassing punishment. Like the time he made me dress up in the 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' bright orange and purple uniform and be a demonstration girl at the shop for the week. Which doesn't sound too awful except that the products he made me try were the 'Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow' and 'Flirting Fancies'. I ended up using the cheesiest pick up lines on Mark Lewis a 7th year at the time and an absolute dream boat while sporting pretty impressive facial hair, something that I didn't live down till he left Hogwarts the following summer. There was also a 2 page spread in 'Witch Weekly' with lots of photos, so they come out at least once a year, usually courtesy of my so called friends who found the entire thing hilarious. Mark went on to play for the Falcons; a team which I've supported since I knew what Quidditch was, and have avoided every game since he started with them. So yeah…... thanks Dad.

"Rose, your father is just concerned by this behaviour" ignoring my sass, she indicates to the provocative photo. "As am I. We understand that you're a young adult now and that you'll have, male friends, but we want to make sure that you're being sensible, and safe" she explains.

Apparently her and dad are on entirely different pages cause now he's looking at her with complete confusion.

"Merlin mum, he's got his hand up my top it's hardly like he took me there in the middle of the street. You've already had this conversation with me when you taught me the contraceptive charm 2 years ago" I roll my eyes. A sure way to annoy Her.

"Enough attitude. I'll charm your eyes that way. I taught you that charm because you were old enough to know it. It was supposed to be used when you were with someone you loved and trusted…Ronald stop clutching at your chest, she's an adult not a child you should be able to have a conversation about sex with your adult daughter." Apparently dad couldn't as he full on up and left the conversation.

It was mums turn to roll her eyes at his retreating figure. She looked back at me and sighed.

"Rose, you're a very beautiful intelligent young women and you keep getting yourself in trouble. I understand that you have different obstacles than I did at your age" I couldn't help the snort that escaped me, she got chased down by Voldemort and death eaters trying to end her life and I got chased down by weird fans and photographers trying to end her mine. "But, I was young once I understand the changes you're going through, with boys in particular. You need to start being more sensible. Images like this of you getting physical with a boy in a public place could effect so much more that your reputation, particularly your chances of a good job, it's unfair, but prospective employers may have pre perceived ideas of you" she finished.

And there it was ladies and gentlemen my mother linking everything back to my reputation and my future job. A future job that I had yet to make a decision on, something which irked her to no end.

"Have you put any more thought into the ministry applications I gave you last week?" She asked.

I let out a frustrated scream before turning on my heel and stomping away. She of course follows me toward the stairs. I round on her before she can follow me further.

"Mum I don't know! I don't want some stuffy desk job at the stupid ministry, and I certainly don't want to work anywhere I have to see, speak or think about any family member more than I already do. This kind of limits my options as apparently, I'm the only one who can perform a contraception charm, because you all seem to be popping them out at an increasing rate. I don't know what I want to do. Get over it. We can't all have our lives sorted by 17 and know our purpose" I scream.

"Well Albus-"

"Fan-fucking-tastic for Albus, let me guess he's going to be an Auror just like Uncle Harry. Helping society and being oh so perfect" I cut her off.

"Rose Guinevere Weasley! Do not speak to me like that. I am concerned that you are wasting your intelligence. I won't have you living under this roof next year unless you have a plan for your future. You're not a child anymore. Soon, you'll be leaving Hogwarts, and you'll be in the adult world. Your father and I have always made excuses for your many bad decisions, and have for the most part chosen to ignore the terrible situations you seem to find yourself in. We've even smoothed over every scandal you've made, but enough. It's time you started acting your age. Grow up. I'm starting not to like this person you've become" She screams back.

I stare at her in shock, and even notice my dad has also appeared back in the hall way. He's looking slightly smug, apparently this is how he wanted the conversation to go. Mum always keeps her cool, and she's most certainly never admitted that she doesn't really like me. And for the cherry on top my annoying little brother appears at the top of the stairs.

"What's all the commotion about? Did Rose break a nail or something?" He asks.

"Oh fuck off Hugo" I snipe.

"Don't speak to your brother like that" both my parents say in unison.

I roll my eyes again and don't bother responding. Hugo is the perfect child and there's no point. I storm up the stairs being sure to shove my brother as I pass. I hear both my parents talking at me and following me up the stairs. I make it to my room and slam the door as hard as possible, before placing the strongest locking charm I know on the door. The knob rattles as my parents try to get in, they even try a few unlocking charms.

"Rose you can't ignore us forever, it's time you started acting your age and it's time you started acting like a Weasley" my dad says. I hear them move away from the door. They're still talking about me. Basically talking about how they don't know where they went wrong, and how much of a disappointment I am.

I think about the last thing my dad had said to me. Start acting like a Weasley. There was fat chance of that. I hated being a Weasley.


End file.
